1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pop-up toys and in particular to pop-up toys having restricted upward and downward movement and which may be used by children of any age.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There have been many toys in the past which had as their object the amusement of children via the use of pop-up heads or figures. Among these types of toys were the typical jack-in-the-box or the pneumatically launched rockets. These prior art toys however, did not develop a scheme whereby there was dual acting, relative movement between a base and a body, and between a head and the body.
Typical of these prior art references is Breslow U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,006. This toy includes a pneumatic launcher, a conduit, and a launching base in combination with a rocket-like projectile. When the pneumatic bulb is compressed the interior of the rocket-like structure is pressurized to project the rocket away from the base.